Bedroom
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Based off the bedroom scene in Elena's room in the return episode 2x01, but I made some changes. One-shot.


**Elena POV**

Elena turned on her stereo as she headed into her bathroom. Her boy shorts and tank top in her hand. The song Come Home by One Republic featuring Sara Bareills played. It flowed through out her room. It was truly a beautiful song. She started to sing along. She didn't have a great voice, but that didn't stop her from singing her heart out. She rocked her body to the music. That was one of the things she was good at. That and writing.

God she was so tried. Today had been a long and stressful day. She wished she could just escape it all. She visited Caroline in the hospital. Paid her respects to Tyler and his mom. Learned of Damon's feelings for her and found out Katherine of all people was back.

Isobel had said that he was in love with her, but she hadn't know whether to believe it or not. Damon hadn't confirmed it until today. Hell, maybe he hadn't even known himself that day. She honestly didn't know what to think. Everything was just hitting her all at once. She had to stop thinking too much or she would give herself a headache.

What she had mention to him in the kitchen in front Stefan, that she would have never done that. She had been truthful, but just as she had spoken those words, doubt soon set in and she was afraid.

Sure she cared about Damon, but only as a friend. Not in a romantic way, but just as before, doubt kept nudging at the back of her head. She couldn't shake it. She couldn't have feelings for him. Her heart belonged to Stefan, the person she was completely in love with. Was it even possible for him to be in love with her and Katherine at once? She didn't think so. Was she really trying to convince herself? If so it wasn't working.

Could he really be in love with her? If so, when did his feelings for her start to change? Could he just be feeling these feelings just to get a rise out of Stefan? Would she have kissed him, if her so call feelings had been made known to her? Could she really betray Stefan in that way? She wasn't Katherine. How long had he felt this way about her? Did he only want her because he can't have Katherine? And she was just a replacement. She already knew that the answer was no for that question.

All these questions ran through her mind. Maybe if she knew the answers, she would have a better understanding. Life was just so very complicated. Why couldn't everything just be simple? But life couldn't be all smiles and roses. This wasn't a fairytale. She wasn't Cinderella and Damon wasn't her prince.

Elena shook her head to clear her thoughts. She gathered her long dark hair in her hands and then put it into a ponytail. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste to brush her teeth. When she finished, she grabbed the mouthwash to rinse out her mouth.

She cut on the water and ran some water in the sink, until it was full to the rim. She grabbed a bath cloth from the rack with the fresh towels and bath cloths. Then she grabbed her make-up remover and her facial creams and facial wipes from her medicine cabinet. She scrubbed her face clean, then applied her facial creams. This was her nightly routine.

Elena looked into the mirror at her shiny and oily reflection staring back at her. She loved how her face felt so smooth and looked so clear. She smiled at herself. She had to hurry up or she would miss the new episode of Big Brother. Hayden and Lane looked so hot. She was rooting for Hayden to win the whole thing.

She wasted no time in shedding her clothes, only leaving on her bra and panties. She put on her boy shorts and tank top, then gathered up her dirty clothes and put them into the dirty clothes basket, that was behind her door. Then she headed back into her bedroom. Come Home was still playing on the stereo.

Elena nearly jumped out of her skin, when she saw Damon sitting on her bed. He was slumped over a little and he staring off in space, seeing nothing. When he felt her presence he turned to look her way. No smirk graced his lovely face. His captivating blue eyes were bloodshot.

"You scared me," Elena gasped. Her hand was placed over her heart to still her rapidly beating heartbeat. She knew she looked like a fool jumping like that. "Why are you here? And I didn't hear you come in".

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch" Damon said dully.

She really looked him over. His midnight beautiful black hair was disheveled and his clothes looked jumbled. And she knew he had been drinking from the strong scent of brandy. His favorite. He had let her take a sip or two from his glass before and it had been nasty. She even had a choking attack. She knew that Katherine's return played a part and what she had told him, about her being surprise at the fact that he believed that she would have kissed him back.

He looked in a bad way. She had a strong urge to warp her arms around him. That was what a friend would do, but she didn't fully trust herself because of the doubt that was a constant reminder at the back head. She hated seeing him like this. She had only seen him like this once before, which was when he found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb and that she had known where he was all along and knew that he had be searching for her, but didn't care.

Elena hated Katherine like a passion. She was a straight up bitch and if she had the strength, she would gladly kick her ass. She didn't give a shit about Damon or cared about his feelings. She didn't deserve his love. He needed someone that would love him the way he needed to be love. Someone that knew him like a book and cared deeply about him. Someone he could be himself around. Someone he knew that could make him love again. Why did that someone sound a lot like her? Could she really be that someone for him?

It even infuriated her, that Katherine had pretended to be her and toyed with Damon's emotions yet again. She just wanted to stake her right in her dead heart. Over and over again, until it gave her satisfaction.

Elena found her psychotic to get guilty pleasure out of her twisted games. She just wished that Damon would get over his obsessive love for her and that she had never returned back to Mystic Falls.

"Thanks, for looking out for us, for me" Elena said gratefully. And she smiled at him.

"That's me, the trusted bodyguard" Damon drawled. "Calm in crisis".

"You've been drinking?" Elena asked. Already knowing the answer.

"Just a little" Damon said carelessly. Like it wasn't a big deal. As he held up his hand up and made a gesture. "Don't worry Elena, I'll try my best not to take you, but I can't promise you anything. You know how alcohol makes me horny. I promise you, you want be disappointed. Have you ever came Elena? I mean really came or is Stefan not up to the job, if not I'll gladly be you're instructor and introduce you to the joys of fulfillment ". And he finally smirked at her in his usual way.

"Don't be disgusting Damon, or you could just leave" Elena said furiously. Her eyes blazed with heat. She wasn't going to have him talking nasty to her. She knew he was upset and hurt, but that still didn't excuse his vile mouth.

"I was just joking Elena" Damon said laughing. "Has anyone ever told you, you look even sexier, when you're angry?".

"No," Elena said dryly.

"Well, that's a pity then. They should do it more often" Damon said smirking. "Because you make me hard beyond belief".

"Damon," Elena said warningly.

"Okay, okay" Damon said holding up his hand in surrender.

"And you're upset, that's not a good combination" Elena said shaking her head.

"No, I'm not upset" Damon said in denial. "Upset is specific to those who care".

"Come on Damon, that's a lie, you care" Elena said. "You can't fool me Damon, I know you. I like to think we're close friends now, so you can tell me anything. I care about you very much".

"Katherine came to see me" Damon said thickly. "Said she came to say goodbye to me".

Elena wasn't happy to hear this, but she didn't say anything. Katherine couldn't just leave him alone. She knew that her facial expression showed her displeasure.

"And?" Elena asked impatiently. She wanted to hear the rest

"She asked if I wanted to kiss her or kill her" Damon said harshly. " I tried Elena, god I tried to resist her. But my control was useless, when it came to her".

"What happened next?" Elena asked. For some reason she knew wasn't going to like it.

"You should know what came next Elena," Damon said vehemently. "We started kissing and clothes were being ripped off".

"My god Damon, don't tell me you actually slept with her" Elena said with utter disbelief. She wanted to knock some sense into him. "After all the shit she's pulled and the way she has treated you".

"Don't be absurd Elena, I'm not stupid" Damon said angrily.

"But you were going to have sex with her" Elena said adamantly.

"I wasn't going to go through with it" Damon said defensively. " It was just the heat of the moment".

She wasn't convince.

"Then, what happened if you guys didn't slept together? Elena asked calmly.

"I just wanted to know the truth for once" Damon said. " I told her I'll forget the 145 years I spent missing her. How much I loved her, that I'll forget everything and that we could start over. And her answer was she never loved me, that it was always Stefan".

"Damon, I'm so sorry" Elena said softy.

"Don't be, I'm over that bitch" Damon said truthfully. And from the look in his eyes, he was dead serious. " That was the last straw for me. It finally opened my eyes to see her for what she is".

"I hope you really mean that" Elena said.

"Enough about Katherine" Damon said. "Let's talk about us".

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's not" Elena said. She was nervous.

"You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back, you can't imagine that I'll believe that you would want to" Damon said. His eyes held hers.

"Damon," Elena said weakly.

"Yet what we've been doing here, means something" Damon said.

Elena couldn't move, all she could do was stand there and stared at him.

"You're the liar Elena, there's something going on between the two of us and you know it" Damon said passionately. He got up off her bed and made his way over to her. "And you're lying to me and you're lying to Stefan, but most of all you're lying to yourself… I can prove it.".

Without warning Damon grabbed her face and crushed his lips down on hers. She struggled in his hold, but he continued to kiss her fiercely. Holding her face and lips captive.

Elena finally broke away, her lips slightly swollen and tingling from his kissing. He stared down at her, his eyes ablaze. He was reaching for her again.

"No, Damon don't" Elena said hoarsely. "What's wrong with you?". Her hands clamped down on both of his of hands to hold him at bay. She could feel the stirrings in her body. What was he doing to her? She was so confuse. What was he thinking kissing her like that? Knowing full well that she was Stefan's girlfriend.

"Lie about this" Damon said gruffly. And his lips crushed down her hers again and this time she chose not the resist.

He kissed her with such intensity and she was kissing him back with urgency. He was igniting a fire inside of her body and she moaned against his mouth.

He prodded her mouth open and thrusted his tongue in and out of her mouth. Boldly her tongue stroked his and he groaned deep into her mouth and he pulled her closer to his body.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. His body felt right against hers. She got even more bolder by deepening the kiss. His mouth even felt right against hers.

After it felt like eternity, Damon broke off the kiss. They took a few minutes to catch their breath.

"There is something between us, I can't deny that" Elena said.

He reached a hand up to pull out her ponytail, her hair cascading down her shoulders and back. He ran a hand through her hair and she moaned with contentment.

She reached for him, wanting to feel his lips against hers again. He smirked, but granted her request. Their mouths moved in sync. She was starting to get light-headed from his kisses. She pulled back, when she couldn't take anymore.

"What now?" Elena asked. She looked up into his face.

"Now, you leave Stefan for me" Damon said. "You made you're choice, when you kissed me back". And he took her lips with his once more.

**Did you like it? let me know by reviewing me. More one-shots to come.**


End file.
